


I'd Rather Watch My Kingdom Fall

by iwritewhenimhappy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anger, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Injury, Court Politics, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Dynamics, Forbidden Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Period-Typical Sexism, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritewhenimhappy/pseuds/iwritewhenimhappy
Summary: The Buckingham's have ruled over the second largest Kingdom of The Great Five Kingdoms for hundreds of years, but when King Tybault comes to the throne it's not enough for him. Greedy and power hungry his life goal is to unite the Kingdoms of Buckingham and Disterian under one rule; his own. What better way than by the unbreakable bond of marriage to his daughter, the Princess Madelrada, better known as Maddie to her friends. The only problem? When King Edmund of Disterian comes to court to collect his bride, it's not the Princess who catches his eye, it's her younger brother, the Prince Everet.





	1. Negotiations

_Buck runs into Maddie’s room, chasing her with enthusiasm and laughter. He’s a child of nine and he may be Prince and Heir to the Buckingham Kingdom, but right now he is but a child having fun with his sister. She’s older than him, but as woman is second in line of the succession whereas male heirs, Buck, take precedence but she’s never shown any distaste or resentment to her younger brother because of it. She may be thirteen and have a better grasp at politics and the situation surrounding them both, but still, Buck is simply her younger brother and she loves him more than anything. Besides, she’s already Princess, what more could she truly want?_

_“You’re never going to catch me!” Maddie yells in triumph as she runs through her room into the adjoining servant’s antechamber that leads into the hallway again. Buck is right behind her though and she realizes this. Her eyes widen but she doesn’t lose her not ever. He won’t get her. She’ll make sure of it. She runs and runs, not really looking, until finally she finds another room, pushing in she looks behind her and finds Buck at a good distance away, but in looking at him she forgets herself and bumps straight into the back of Lord Chamberlain._

_“My Lady.” He says with a bow as Maddie looks up at him and then the other Lords around the table, terrified. Her father, King Tybault sits at the head of the council and at the table itself, a paper and quill in hand he looks from his eldest to his youngest who comes running in after her. Buck too has stopped though looking from his sister to his father, unsure of what to do next. He knows most customs and what is expected of him as Prince and heir apparent, but confusing situations like this give him pause still. He is only nine._

_“I’m sorry, Your Majesty.” Maddie says with a deep curtsy as Buck, following his sister’s lead gives a deep bow._

_ Their father looks from Maddie to Buck’s faces, then to his Lords who look nervously and unsure between the Royal family. King Tybault is a fair man but he hates disturbances and he most certainly hates anything that goes against tradition. His daughter, a Princess running around the castle like a maniac is probably one of those things that goes against tradition, but then again it is his daughter and he’s almost had a soft spot for her. The other’s watch and wait to see what he does so that they know how to react._

_ No one is more surprised than Maddie when his lips upturn into a grin. “Come here, darling.” He says to her, his arms outstretched. She smiles widely and runs up to him. He’s a warrior, and despite the many years behind a desk he lifts her easily into his lap. He holds his arms around her and looks down. “I have great news, Madeldra.”_

_ He never uses her nickname, the name that most of her family has adopted, and for that reason Maddie always feels extra special and very happy when he uses it. It makes her feel important. It makes her feel that even if she won’t be Queen, she’s still important to her father, maybe even as important as his only son. “What is it, My Lord?”_

_ Her words are small but her eyes are big with wonder and curiosity. His father smiles and holds her close for a short moment before pulling away. “We have found you a husband.”_

_“A husband?” She asks._

_“Yes. In a few years, you will be a wife and a Queen.” _

_“A Queen?” Her heart flips and butterflies erupt. She’s going to be a Queen? She was always told that would never happen as long as her brother were alive, and Buck will never die not if she can help it. So to be a Queen is impossible and yet her father tells her now that she will be one._

_“Yes, my darling, to a great King. A king of the Disterian Kingdom. He’s only but a Prince now as you are but a Princess but one day you will be his Queen.”_

_ She smiles widely. “Really?”_

_“Really.” He agrees before giving her light kiss on her forehead. “Now, be a gracious Princess and take your brother to his tutor.”_

_“I will, Your Majesty.” She climbs off him with his help and walks over to her brother. Finding his hand she guides him out of the room and to his tutor, but not before looking back to meet her father’s smile once more. Only when she turns back he no longer smiles, his face is grim and he is looking down a paperwork again. Maddie loses her smile, but then she remembers that she will be a Queen. Her smile quickly returns._

_“Come on, Bucky, time to go and see your tutor.”_

…

“Do you know what this is about?” Maddie asks looking to her younger brother as he plays with his shirt sleeves. It’s a nervous tactic Maddie knows, just as she plays with the pieces of hair that slip out of her usually well put together bun. Their father has never called them into a meeting like this with the Privy Council, not both of them at once anyway. This can only mean one thing, and it has to do with either the line of succession which is unlikely, marriage, or war. They’ve been at peace for years, so it must be a marriage proposal. If Maddie is here though, it must be her.

“No, but I can guess.” Buck says with a half-smile that’s still slightly boyish. He’s almost nineteen but Maddie still on occasion sees the boy he once was. Those boyish looks and teasing that is still constant, but more grownup now. It makes her heart ache for the carefreeness he once had. Now he is serious, his father’s first Knight, heir to the throne, and future King of the second largest Kingdom in the Five Kingdoms. It’s a daunting future. Maddie just wishes that he could have had more time to be a child, but people like them never really are children. It’s a cold hard truth.

“Come in!” Lord Chamberlain yells through the wooden doors. The guards on either side open each door wide and inviting. All of the Lords turn to look at the young Royal’s. Maddie and Buck both smile naturally and walk in. They face their father, bowing and curtsying deep before making their stand before him.

“Your Majesty.” Maddie greets as Buck does with, “My Lord.”

“Madeldra and Everet, I have exciting news.” He claps his hand together as he says it, his smile wide. “I have found us a powerful ally.”

“That’s wonderful news, Your Majesty.” Maddie says with a tight smile as she feels the feeling of dread wash over her.

Buck nods. “Ally with who, My Lord?”

“With King Edmund of Disterian. He has been widowed for almost three years and has finally decided to accept our offer of your hand in marriage, my darling.” He’s looking to Maddie as he speaks, and when he gets to the words, ‘my darling,’ Maddie almost needs to sit down. He hasn’t called her that or any affectionate name since the day her and King Edmund’s pre-contracted marriage was broken by him. She was so relieved but her father… He was so angry.

Buck looks to his father then to his sister. He sees how pale her face has become. He knows how anxious she is about marriage especially after her first one to that bastard Douglas Lance. Buck should feel guilt for his death, he is the one that killed him after challenging him to a duel, but he does not. No man will harm his sister ever again. Especially not one like he was.

“Is this an appropriate time, My Lord?” Buck asks, making his father look to him with anger. Buck knows he’s on dangerous ground. His father hates being challenged in anything, and this, he would see this as a challenge to his judgment and to his position. “I only say this for it has only just surpassed the typical year of mourning.”

His sister just got out of her mourning clothes.

“It’s been a year.” His father says, his voice firm and uncompromising. “She is ready. Now leave us. We have to sort out the arrangements.”

Buck bows deeply as Maddie curtsies. They walk out of the council and into the hallway. As soon as they’re far enough away from the guards, Buck turns to his sister, “Are you alright?”

She smiles sadly. “I knew this day would come. I just didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“No, you can’t, Buck. You know how he is. I’ll be fine.” She insists, but Buck knows that she’s lying. “Thank you for speaking up for me in there as it was.”

“I’ll do it again.” He promises her, even though they both know that would be very dangerous.

“Please do not do that, dear brother, you know how he is. I can do this. Besides we’ve all heard the stories. Kind Edmund is strong and fierce but he has made many reforms for the betterment of his people. I’m sure that I will be fine with him.”

Buck reaches out, his hand on his sister’s shoulder as they both try to hold onto those words, and try to believe them.

“No matter what happens, I won’t let you get hurt again.” He says this as a promise. He’s being entirely truthful and it makes Maddie smile, grateful. She quickly pulls him into a tight hug as she pushes back the tears. Her brother has her best interests at heart, this is enough, and it is enough.

They can get through anything together.


	2. The Arrival & First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are added as the story progresses so make sure you always check those out before reading.

As is custom, the Royal family and the Royal Army’s first twelve Knights stand at guard outside as King Edmund and his entourage arrives. He brings with him nine carriages, forty seven horses, fifteen servants, and thirty seven knights. Of the Knights includes his First Knight, his most trusted who rides alongside him as a show of equals in battle. Of course the castle floors are much different and so when King Edmund’s carriage door opens and he steps out, his First Knight instinctively rides back with his horse, half of his body set into a bow.

“Welcome! The Kingdom of Buckingham opens its arms to welcome you in peace, union, and prosperity!” Bellows King Tybault, his voice rumbling deep with authority and power. His stance is tall and mighty, and his voice shines with happiness. It’s the happiest his children have seen him in a long time.

King Edmund steps out tall and mighty as well, his crown on his head and his posture well defined. He is strong and muscular and does not seem one to spend much time in a chair. He is a fighter and a warrior. Both Maddie and Buck stare, but its Buck’s eyes that linger, whereas Maddie’s drift past to the man on the horse behind him. On his First Knight who looks up almost as if he can sense her attentions. He smiles at her and she in turn ducks, her cheeks reddening.

“King Tybault, it is an honour.” King Edmund says with a large smile as he walks forward and grasps King Tybault’s hand in the Knight’s grip. King Edmund, still attached to the King of the land he stands in looks past him to the beauty of his first born, but his eyes are already shifting from her to him. Buck doesn’t hesitate to smile at him despite the sudden nerves and his bones turning to jelly. His heart beats thunderously and the butterflies erupt in turn. The moment is only a second but for the two of them, it lasts a lifetime.

“It is you who do us the honour.” It’s King Tybault’s voice that rumbles through and cuts the moment in half. King Edmund takes back his arm and all of his attention focuses in on his soon to be ally. “Please, let me introduce you to my daughter, the Princess Madeldra.”

Maddie, playing her role beautifully and flawlessly, steps forward and extends her hand. King Edmund bows as is customary and takes her hand in his, kissing the back of it softly. Buck who stands nearby feels his guts squeeze painfully. He holds back any of the unpleasant emotion from his features, but he can’t hold back from feeling it. Thankfully for him it doesn’t last soon and Kind Edmund is pulling away. King Tybault ushers him through the doors as Buck stands, staring after him. He feels a jolt as Maddie’s hand lands on his arm. She looks to him, smiling despite the sadness she felt moments earlier when her life was beginning to end.

“He’s handsome isn’t he?” She says it almost wishfully as she stares after the First Knight following his King. Buck finds her line of vision, but all he can see is King Edmund.

“He is.” Buck tells her. “His son must be equally so.”

“His First Knight has a son?” She asks looking to him, curiously.

Buck blinks, confused and surprised. “I thought-”

“Princess, come with me, we must fix your hair.” Her handmaiden is suddenly there, whisking Maddie away to bring her to perfection, forcing her to leave their conversation. She also leaves Buck alone on the steps, staring after the courtiers and the Kings, a queer feeling starting to form in his chest.

…

“My apologies, King Edmund, but in all of the excitement I forgot to introduce my son.” King Tybault says with a grin as he extends his hand out and makes Buck’s presence known. It is only the three of them, Maddie, and a few courtiers in the main hall but it’s enough of an audience for Buck to gain nerves. He knows that he will be King one day but he’s never been good at speaking in public or being the centre of attention, he crumbles under it and under the pressure. He’s not like his sister who thrives under it, he’s just not, but after so many years he’s learned to cope.

“Good day, Your Majesty.” Buck says to him with a bow as the two King’s come closer.

“King Edmund, my son and heir, Prince Everet.” King Tybault says.

King Edmund smiles and his eyes light up. Buck can’t help but match it and suddenly find himself easing into the situation. He feels warm and contented. He feels grounded as King Edmund smiles at him. Buck is his inferior so he doesn’t expect it when King Edmund reaches out his arm in invitation. It takes Buck a minute to catch up, lost in King Edmund’s eyes, but just as when he was a child his sister is there, knocking him in the back with her elbow to gain his attention. Buck glares at her but then looks back and extends his own arm. They reach somewhere in the middle and grasp in the Knightly manner.

“Good day, Prince.” King Edmund says ‘Prince’ like it’s the most precious thing. Not saying his full name makes Buck almost giddy.

“Shall we get to the Feast?” Maddie interrupts. She wouldn’t have done so if it hadn’t have been for the way her father was staring at her brother and King Edmund. Daggers were starting to appear in those eyes of his so similar to her own and she doesn’t want Buck hurt in anyway. So just as they were younger, she protects him now, not that he wouldn’t do the same.

“We shall.” King Edmund says as he pulls away from Buck, his warmth and grounding presence leaving Buck cold and empty like he’s always been but never realising until he had the opposite, the good, and then lost it. “May I have your arm, My Lady?”

“You may.” Maddie says with her charming smile and arm held out to him.

They make their way down into the hall as Buck stares after longer than necessary. The courtiers follow and Buck knows that he must too but before he can, his father’s hand is on his wrist, squeezing tightly. Buck almost whimpers, but he’s not a kid anymore so he bites his tongue and looks up into the angry eyes of his father. “You will not ruin this for us. Do you understand me? You will find a chamber woman or man for that matter, I do not care, to share your bed with. Not the King who will be your sister’s husband. The one who will give us the largest Kingdom’s united. Do you understand me, Everet?”

Buck, terrified, but not letting it show, nods. “I understand, Your Majesty.”

“Good.” He lets go and turns. His grin and charm are back on as he makes a joke that makes King Edmund laugh. Buck stands, watching them as he rubs at his wrist, wincing slightly at the pain. He doesn’t need to pull up the sleeve to know that it has started to form ugly bruises in the shape of fingerprints.

It only takes him a second this time before he’s walking forward and rejoining his role once again as Prince of Buckingham, and not the role of Everet the son of a cruel father he was just in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments really encourage me so thank for all of them. Feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter, too. I'd really love to hear it. :3


	3. The Feast

The Feasts and Festivals at Buckingham Castle used to be the talk of the Five Kingdoms. Full of beautiful colours, dancers, jesters, and wine for all. They were full of laughter and song. Nobody was permitted to sit for longer than a few minutes, and when they did sit there was always new dishes in front of them. Meats from all over, fruits, and cheeses that some people couldn’t even pronounce. The aromas would fill the air along with the many flowers placed everywhere. There were all kinds, but lilies were the ones that stood out the most. They were the Queen’s favourite.

Feasts and Festivals were her favourite, and the King loved her, everyone did. No one could help but love her. When she died a quiet hush filled every corner of the castle. The only sound anyone ever heard was the crying of a babe for the warmth of his mother. He only had little over a week with her before she died in childbed. He couldn’t understand or comprehend what was going on, but it was clear by the noises he made, by the cries that he missed his mother. He wasn’t the only one. His sister missed her terribly. She loved her brother more than anything, even before he was born, but her mother died and she felt she should be angry. She was only four but she felt that she should because her father was, but then she followed the cries. She walked into the nursery and found him.

He laid there, arms in the air, fighting for something, for love maybe. For his mother most definitely. Maddie looked up to the wetnurse who was slumped over, clearly exhausted. She didn’t even stir as Maddie’s footsteps creaked onto the wooden floor. She walked over and peered into the tiny crib where her brother cried. She looked down at him, as his big light eyes, so much like their mother’s and she wept. Without thinking she crawled in and curled around the babe. She put her arm around him gently and kissed him on the cheek. She felt him inside and she felt her mother there with him too.

Almost instantly, he stopped crying.

…

Maddie flinches slightly as Buck’s arm, now in a twist of roles knocks her out of her revere. She looks to him grateful and takes his arm, leading her to the head of the table. The place is decorated in beautiful autumn oranges, browns, and yellows. It’s pretty but not beautiful, not like her mother’s feasts. Maddie is the one who decorated this one and she could never do her mother justice. She knew this before she even started, but now even though it is a bit of a letdown to her mother’s legacy, she’s sure that the Queen would be proud, nay delighted. She can feel her here with them, and in her brother who smiles just like she did.

“Please be seated.” King Tybault does not need to yell here. It’s a smaller area, closed in, and everyone is waiting for the announcement regardless.

King Edmund is placed next to King Tybault, a similar large chair that’s equal to his own for him standing there. It’s a little bit smaller but not noticeable to most, for Maddie she knows unmistakably that it is her mother’s. Was her mother’s. She looks to Buck to see if he notices but he doesn’t, and why would he? He never knew her as Maddie did. She feels pain for this, but she must smile because this is a state affair, and she is seated next to King Edmund as his bride to be. She wishes she could be seated next to her brother but as his father’s right arm, he must sit beside him on the other side.

As soon as everyone is sitting, King Tybault stands. The room is instantly quiet as he begins his speech, “Welcome! Welcome Disterian Kingdom. We welcome you and your King in an invitation of prosperity, union, and peace. It is my belief that if we join together we can both benefit from the union and grow stronger as a people. My daughter, Princess Madeldra is overjoyed to be a vital part in this. King Edmund, I have no doubt that she will be a valued Queen and insight to your Kingdom.”

He says many of these things while looking back to King Edmund. Buck watches them both and feels his insides quiver. King Edmund smiles, his eyes light and his posture airy. He’s a King and yet the hardness that encases his own King, his father is not there on him. He seems genuinely open and happy to be here. Buck can’t blame him of course. His sister is beautiful and she will make a wonderful Queen, and King Edmund needs a Queen. He has a son and heir, but it’s no secret that various illnesses plague him. It shows weakness. His father said so.

“Let us raise our goblets to this union!” King Tybault bellows as he comes to the end of his speech. He holds up his own goblet as everyone else does as well. “To our union!”

Everyone echoes, “To our union!”

Everyone sips as Buck waits, his eyes on King Edmund expecting him to stand any moment and make his own speech, but it never happens. Instead his father claps his hands and the music begins to play. Dishes are brought in full of savoury foods and King Tybault and King Edmund get lost in talking about trade and politics. Buck eats but he still listens and wonders. King Edmund says nothing of personal feelings and it leaves Buck all the more anxious to know his. To know what he thinks of all of this. It’s never bothered him before what foreign relations think, what anyone really thinks but now he needs to know. He wants to know everything. Everything about King Edmund. Does he truly want to marry his sister?

“May I have this dance?” Buck looks up and watches as King Edmund holds out his hand for his sister.

The food has been cleared away, and it is now time for the dance and drink portion of the meal. His father must be in a very celebratory mood for he is already half way to drunk. Buck should stay and look over him, he never gets like this much, but his sister and King Edmund are making their way to the floor. They’re dancing, eyes bleeding into each other’s, and Buck feels sick. He stands abruptly but no one really seems to notice, and pushes his way through the many bodies until he’s at the door of the banquet hall.

He takes one last look behind him to his sister and King Edmund. He startles as the piercing eyes of the foreign King lock with his own. It’s only a moment, but it’s enough for Buck’s heart to start beating way too fast. He slips out of the doors, into the hallway, and then out onto one of the many balconies in the castle. The air is cool and whips into his face like a Godsend. He tries to breathe. It’s dark and the stars are out, and he is finally alone, or so he thinks.

“Are you alright?”

Buck turns around quickly and comes face to face with King Edmund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments. :P Please feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter as well. :3


	4. Late Night Musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have all been so amazing!! So I decided to write a couple more chapters for you. :3 Let me know what you think? I love hearing from you all. :P

“Are you alright?” King Edmund repeats, his eyes growing more concerned the longer Buck stands there not moving or saying anything.

“I am.” Buck says at last, the shock of seeing the foreign King here still prevalent in his features and in his stance. “What, may I ask, are you doing out here? My sister’s inside. She loves these things.”

Buck didn’t mean to say so much, but with King Edmund’s calming presence here he feels at ease. He’s like a sturdy anchor or ship in a turbulent harbour. He keeps him grounded and open even when he wants to close down. He’s barely known him but a day and yet it feels like longer.

“I can tell.” King Edmund says with a smile and laugh. “She’s dancing with Chimney.”

At Buck’s perplexed look, King Edmund adds, “My First Knight, Sir Howard.”

“She seems to agree with him.” Buck says, a secret smiling forming on his own features. He may have been distracted by his own odds and ends, but he not so much so that he didn’t see the way his sister’s gaze would linger on the Knight. How he in turn would greet her with a smile that was anything but mere politeness.

King Edmund laughs again, and then closes the door to the hallway and the inside world. He walks closer to Buck, but makes sure to keep a good distance away on the balcony. He leans against the castle walls, his eyes looking over the edge into the town below. There are huts and buildings lined everywhere. Most with candles still lighting them. As it is a celebration of political alliances, the city has all received a parcel of food from their King, and as such have been excused an hour of work the following day. Many are taking full advantage.

“Are sure you are alright?” King Edmund asks again, his eyes narrowed on Buck’s pale face.

“I am.” Buck reiterates. “Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty.”

He should bow but he doesn’t and this makes King Edmund smile. “Please call me by my name. When it’s only us. I dread the titles.”

Buck looks up sharply at him and watches as the foreign King’s posture relaxes suddenly. He no longer holds himself so tall, and he no longer has the look of a man in power. He’s simply a man, leaning his head back and getting a few moments to himself, much like Buck. It makes Buck feel more at ease than before if that was possible, and more like they are on the same level. He doesn’t feel so tense and unsure. He feels like there’s a window into the realness of the façade of King’s and Queen’s.

“King Edmund,” Buck begins, but Eddie is already waiving his hand at him.

“No, please, Eddie.”

Buck smiles. “Then call me, Buck.”

“Buck?” Ki- Eddie can’t help but ask.

“Yeah, it was uh- a nickname from when I was a child. My first riding lesson on a horse, I was bucked off. Maddie started teasing me and it stuck.”

Eddie laughs. “Maddie, huh?”

The way he says it, paying extra special attention to his sister and not himself, no matter how selfish that seems, makes Buck’s heart squeeze painfully. He loses his happy smile and turns back to the view out beyond the Castle. He avoids Eddie’s eyes as he says, “Yes. It’s what I call her, her friends and I.”

“You two are close.” It’s not a question.

Buck still has his eyes out beyond and not towards Eddie, but he can feel his gaze on his neck, on his eyes, and on his body. It lingers, feeling almost as though it gazes at all the nook and cranny’s that is him. It makes Buck feel warm all over and giddy in a way he’s never experienced before. He’s seen many ladies act giddy in the face of suitors at court, but he’s never felt it, and he isn’t giggling. In fact, he does his best to hide the satisfied smile of having Eddie’s attentions so completely in this moment with only the two of them.

“My mother died when I was a babe. Maddie was always there are for me.” Buck explains, not sure where that personal bit of information came from. He never knew her, but it still pains him to think and speak of her.

“I am sorry. I was only three when my own mother passed.”

Buck looks to him, to his sad eyes and reaches out. His hand lands on his arm, rubbing gently. “I am sorry.”

Eddie smiles sadly and then leans away, making Buck remove his hand and doing the same. There’s a silence that passes between them. Buck knows that Eddie is thinking of his mother and he feels his pain. He tries desperately to think of something else to speak of. “You have a son?”

Eddie’s eyes immediately light up as his lips upturn into the biggest grin Buck’s ever seen. “Yes, his name is Christopher, I’m sure you knew that.”

Buck nods, his own lips up turning into a small grin to match Eddie’s.

“He’s only four winters but he is my pride and joy.” Eddie explains. “He’s a great child. I miss him.”

“You’ll see him soon.” Buck says quickly, a reassuring look in his eyes that seems to settle Eddie’s fear slightly.

“I know, but it’s difficult being away from him. He’s not so well at the moment which is why he couldn’t fair the journey.”

“I love children.” Buck says. “You’re very lucky.”

Eddie nods. “You have not married?”

“No, no but my father is surely working on that.”

“You’re a Prince, Buck, you should pick your own bride and Queen.” Eddie tells him. “I did.”

Queen Sigourney of Disterian. It was quite the romantic tale, as Buck recalls now standing in front of the man who broke so many rules. As a King of the largest Kingdom in the Great Five Kingdoms he was expected to choose a Princess from one of the other Kingdoms and make her his Queen, but when he came of age and was crowned King, taking over from the regent, his uncle, he tore up the pre-contract between himself and Maddie. He chose the daughter of a lesser Lord and they married. He made her his Queen and they had a son. A beautiful but sickly child as the birth was anything but easy. She passed hours after giving birth. Where there was animosity for her it quickly then grew to reverence.

“I’m sorry about what happened.” Buck tells Eddie who nods, his eyes even sadder than before. Buck feels awful, like a fool who can never say anything right. Buck tries to think of some way to lighten the mood but nothing comes. He’s left standing there in front of this great man with nothing but the emptiness and coolness of the night. “Maddie is really great with children. She always helps out at the town’s orphanage.”

Eddie looks up at him and smiles. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re going to be a very kind and lovable King, Buck.”

Buck feels his cheeks redden immensely. “I don’t know about that. These events aren’t exactly my favourite things in the world. I’m not that great at speaking in front of everyone. Maddie though, she’ll make a great Queen.”

“I think your perfect for the job.” Eddie tells him honestly, his brown eyes burning into Buck’s lighter ones.

He doesn’t know what to say to that, expect, “Thank you, K- Eddie.”

He smiles. “We should get back in there. I’m sure the Feast has almost concluded.”

Buck nods. “Of course.”

With one last lingering glance, they make their way back inside.


	5. A Chaperone

“My Lord.” Buck says with a deep bow as he stands in front of his father and his council.

“Prince Everet, I need you to accompany your sister and King Edmund, as well as his First Knight on their ride today.” King Tybault says with a gruff voice as he looks up briefly to his son before turning back down to his paperwork.

Buck stands there, unmoving shifting from foot to foot, staring at his father’s bent head. He knew this was coming, it is customary for the Princess to spend time with her husband to be, but Buck wasn’t expecting for him to have to accompany and watch; to chaperone an affair he already hates. His father must have sensed his presence still for he looks up once again, annoyance on the verge of anger clear in his features.

“Is there a matter in which you need to discuss with me?” His words are like knives and the danger that lurks in them is very real. If he were King material maybe he would have said something, but he’s not. He’s not like Eddie or his sister. They deserve each other, don’t they? He is merely insignificant in comparison.

“No, My Lord. I shall accompany them for their ride.” He tells his King before bowing deeply once again and making his way out of the Privy Council.

…

“Is everything ready, Gavin?” King Edmund asks from his seat on top of his own mare looking down at his servant.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” He tells him, head lowered.

Eddie smiles, warm and shining. His eyes light up and Buck can’t help but smile too. He’s on his own horse but he watches the interaction and scene with a stirring in his chest. His sister is speaking to Eddie’s First Knight and they look happy, but Buck can’t focus on that, not when Eddie smiles so. Suddenly, as though he sense his eyes, he looks up and stare directly into Buck’s.

“Are you ready, Prince?” His smile is blinding.

“As long as you are, King.” Buck says back with just as much charm. His lips turn into a slight smirk as he forgets everyone around them. The whole world disappearing except for him and Eddie.

“If you men are done with your chat, I believe I was promised an outing.” Maddie says, interrupting them both. Buck can’t help but look up and glare at her, but she simply smiles back knowing full well what she is doing. “Come on, I’ll race you.”

Without much warning she has her foot kicking slightly against the sight of her mare and she is clucking her tongue. The horse takes off from the city pavement and through the gate, out into the forests that surround the citadel. Buck and Eddie both are quick to follow her, Eddie’s First Knight already on her trail ahead of them. Buck can’t help but let out a laugh as the wind sweeps his hair back. He turns to Eddie who looks as majestic and free as any stallion.

“Hurry, Prince, she’s beating us.” Eddie tells him with a smile before running ahead of him, leaving Buck trying to pick up the pace, his cheeks now red for another reason aside from exertion.

…

“What do you think, My Lady?” Eddie asks looking to Maddie as they walk around the small clearing. It’s next to a stream and the trees seem more green and luscious than anywhere else for this time of the season. It’s a truly beautiful spot, perfect for a picnic, and perfect for a Princess, thinks Buck as he watches Eddie watch his sister. A stirring of discontent slowly forms in his gut as he watches them both before him as they are. Their eyes lingering on each other's, happy, and connected in a way he'll never get to be with Eddie.

“Please, call me Maddie if it’s just us, and I think it’s lovely.” She turns to Buck. “Don’t you think?”

Buck nods before turning away, unable to keep that smile on his features. Maddie frowns slightly at his reaction, she’ll have to talk to him soon about what’s been going on with him, but for now she turns to Sir. Howard, or Chimney as he told her she can call him when it’s only them, and smiles. “Tell me, Chimney, what do you think?”

“I think it’s fit enough for a Queen.” He says this with a smile and a clear indication that he speaks of her. She blushes and Eddie washes the interaction, a fondness for them both on his features but not in the way a husband has for his wife, or a lover to his, but a fondness of a good friend, a brother finding something so wonderful. He then turns to Buck, his back still turned to them both, shoulders obviously heavily worn down. He frowns.

“Buck?” Eddie says, making Buck turn to look at him, a forced smile on his features. “Shall we go see if we can find some alderberries, I’m told that they are the most potent here in this part of your land.”

Buck could never deny him anything, but he is here for his sister, so he looks to her and asks, “Would you care to join us, Maddie?”

Before she can answer, Eddie does for her as though he is already her husband and knows best for her always. “I believe Maddie is tired and needs some rest. Sir. Howard, please watch over her and make sure she does so until we get back.”

“My Lord.” Chimney says with a big smile, nod, and a short bow.

Eddie, still smiling turns to Buck who feels a lightness start to form in his chest as Eddie walks over to him. He nods his head to the left and Buck follows, leaving his sister in the no doubt capable hands of Eddie’s First Knight. It’s not long before they are out of earshot and eyesight. Soon all they can hear are the birds in the sky that are preparing to leave for the winter, the bugs buzzing and the crickets cackling, and the rushing of the stream.

“It’s quite peaceful out here.” Eddie comments. “I do not get out much.”

“Why not?” Buck asks curiously, as he looks up to Eddie.

“It’s not practical. I am King and Christopher needs me.”

“I understand. If you could though, you would? Because you’re a very good rider.”

Eddie smiles. “I do have to leave on frequent occasions but never like this. I never get to enjoy the air or the company.”

He says that last part looking down at Buck, stopping in his tracks. It makes Buck stop too, looking up at him curiously and suddenly nervous. “I’m enjoying the company, too. You’re not a sore sight for my eyes as Maddie can sometimes be.”

He says the last part jokingly, as most of his outings are with her. They’re royals and most of the nobles are not the kind of people who like to venture out into the woods much. Him and Maddie on the other hand are a different story and do it as often as permitted, but that leaves only each other as company. There is only so many moments you can spend with your sister before you start to go a little out of mind. Buck doesn’t say this to Eddie, because he doesn’t get to.

“You’re sister’s beauty is talked of throughout the land.” Eddie tells him, his feet stepping closer to Buck. “But they have rarely spoken of your handsomeness. People must not get to glimpse you very often. They’d only speak of you if they did.”

Buck blushes from ear to neck as Eddie’s hand reaches out and touches his jaw gently. His thumb rubs softly along his cheek. Buck bites his lip and replies with, “Everyone has spoken of your handsome features, but I’ve heard how kind you are and of what a great father. I never thought you would bat an eye my way. You could have anyone. You’ve proven that… My sister will make a great Queen for you.”

It’s the kindest way that Buck can think of to put their situation into words and stop Eddie from doing what he is about to, but it’s also lie because Buck doesn’t want him to stop. Eddie blinks, taken aback before nodding in understanding but no doubt sadness at this clarification of their roles. He goes to take his hand back, but Buck is already cupping it with his own and grabbing the back of his head, bringing his lips down to his. He kisses him and his heart beats out of his chest. His head becomes light with the force of it and from his fingertips down to his toes he feels a tingling throughout him. He grips onto Eddie tighter.

The kiss is desperate at first, soon growing deeper as Eddie pushes Buck into the tree behind him. He slips his tongue in and Buck meets him with his own. Buck’s arms wrap around him, bringing him in closer as Eddie does the same. They breathe each other in, never wanting to let the other go, but then Eddie is pulling away and they’re both left reeling.

Eddie blinks and stares into Buck’s eyes, shocked and a little dazed.

Buck sums it up with one word. “Woah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated, and they help me to write faster. :)


	6. Bandits

Buck stares up into Eddie’s eyes, dazed and more infatuated than he ever thought possible. Eddie’s hand still holds his jaw, his thumb sweeping across his lips now in awe. Buck’s heart feels like it can jump out of his chest at any second as his lips tingle, wanting more and more. He hesitates, but eventually starts to lean up for more when he spots them. As quiet as mice, creeping up behind Eddie, dressed in black wear and brandishing swords of shiny iron. They pull back ready to strike now that they see that they’ve been discovered, but Buck has been training to kill since birth, and he’s just as quick.

“Move!” He scarcely has time to get the one word out before he’s pushing Eddie down and to the side, his arm coming up to defend as his other hand goes for his own sword hanging on his hip in his worn scabbard. The bandit slashes, pain and hot blood seep from the now large wound. Buck’s injured arm curls into himself as his sword is gained. He’s quick to move it up defensively. Their blades crash as Eddie, quick in his reflexes retrieves his sword from his own side. He’s on the other bandit as Buck pushes his opponent back with a force from deep within.

The bandit goes for an upper cut but Buck is already ducking, his own sword swiping at his legs. The man cries out and goes down but not without making one final thrust upward to Buck. Buck easily knocks it and his sword down, his own coming up to the man’s throat. He holds it there, threateningly and the man stills. He has no weapon, this is not an honourable kill. Buck pulls his weapon back and flips it so that the hilt comes down on the bandit’s head. His eyes roll back and his body goes limp.

“Eddie!” Buck calls out to him as Eddie finishes the blow to the other bandit’s chest. He looks up and meets Buck’s fearful gaze. “Maddie!”

Eddie nods and they move. Eddie comes up to his side as they rush through the bushes. Eddie looks down at the blood seeping through the long cut on his arm. “You’re arm.” He says in concern as they run forward.

“Forget it. We have to get to Maddie.” Buck rushes out as they make their way into the clearing, adrenaline racing in both of their veins.

“Maddie!” Buck says loudly as they rush through. His eyes are frantic, looking everywhere for his sister until they land on her, disheveled and in the arms of Sir Howard. She looks up at him, starry eyed and blushing. Buck feels furry start form in his bones. He looks from her to Eddie’s First Knight and grits his teeth. He walks over abruptly as Maddie asks, “Buck? What’s- What happened?”

Her eyes are wide, staring at the blood dripping from his arm. He pays no mind to the wound or her words, simply walking over with heavy footsteps and grabbing her arm. He ushers her over to their horses, all the while glaring at Sir Howard who stares, eyes wide and afraid. Buck ignores him his face toward his sister now as he asks firmly, “What did he do to you?”

“Nothing. Buck, what happened to you? What happened to you both?” She’s afraid, but not of him, for him.

“Maddie, tell me what he did!” Buck says again, shaking her arm a little too roughly. Sir Howard steps up behind him, his hand on his arm.

“Calm down, You Highness.” Sir. Howard says to him, angering Buck even more.

He shakes his hand off and turns to glare at him as Eddie watches, bewildered and at a loss. “Don’t you dare tell me what do, serf.”

It’s the insult that shakes Eddie out of his transfixion on the scene. He walks up to them abruptly and grabs Buck, forcing him away from them both. His hands on Buck’s arms, he looks into his eyes intently. “Buck, it’s alright. They weren’t doing anything. I think you’ve had a start.”

Buck’s eyes lose their anger, suddenly hurt now. “We have been attacked and this man is taking my sister’s honour away all the while.”

“I was not!” Sir Howard yells as Maddie’s hand rests on his arm, soothingly. “I would never, to any Lady or maiden.”

“Buck he didn’t do anything. What is wrong with you? What do you mean you both were attacked?” Maddie asks, now more afraid than ever.

Sir Howard’s eyes move from Maddie to his King. “My Lord?”

Eddie turns to him and nods in way of answering his question. Sir. Howard is immediately on alert. His sword unsheathed now and at the ready just as Eddie does the same. Buck who has never let his sword go back in his scabbard holds it now in his uninjured arm in a grip tighter than before. His eyes turning to Maddie, still angry, but more at ease. “It were bandits.”

“Bandits?” Maddie asks, truly shocked. “This close to the citadel?”

Buck nods gravely. “We must return to the city walls. Now.”

“Not before you let me look at your arm.” Eddie cuts in. Buck glares at him, still angry that he took his Knight’s side over himself. Despite this he knows that Eddie is right, and he needs his arm looked over first. He can’t ride with it in the condition it is in.

“Maddie can look it over.” He tells him, causing Eddie to frown, clearly hurt. Despite his anger at him it makes Buck’s heart seize. He feels as though he must add, “She has a healing touch.”

Maddie walks over then and does just as Buck has asked. Her fingers come up gently to the wound, probing it as blood seeps through. Sir Howard, now on guard sweeps the forest, waiting. Where there are but a few bandits there are always more. Eddie watches his Prince and his sister, waiting as Maddie strips some cloth from her gown and ties it tightly around his arm. Her eyes meet Eddie’s, “It’s not too deep.”

“I could have told you that.” Buck says, still angry. His hand finding Maddie’s arm. “Come, we must leave now. I’m not putting you in any more danger.”

He says the last words with eyes glaring at Sir Howard.

…

They ride through the city walls worse for wear than when they left. A soon as they’re within earshot of the guards, both Maddie and Eddie order for the court physician. The guard bows and runs per Eddie’s instructions to hurry. Buck simply rolls his eyes and gets down from his horse with a grunt. Eddie and Maddie both are quick to do the same and run to his side. With Eddie on one side and Maddie on the other they throw his arms around him and support his weight to the physician. Buck tries to shake them off but they aren’t so easily swayed.

“Buck, let us help you.” Maddie tells him.

“I’m fine, Maddie, I’m fine.” He insists, using his remaining strength to remove himself from their grasp. “And I do not need to go to the physician. I will be in my chambers. You can tell him where I am. He can look me over there.”

“Buck-” Eddie starts, but Buck is already backing away, still upset.

“I am fine, Your Majesty.”

The use of his formal title makes Eddie flinch away. Buck’s not using it to be vindictive, or maybe he is, but he has to use it. They’re no longer in the forest without the eyes of the courtiers and guards around them. They’re no longer alone together. They’re no longer Eddie and Buck, they are King Edmund of Disterian, engaged to Prince Evert of Buckingham’s sister, the Princess Madeldra. It’s a startling moment that makes Eddie physically recoil. He got so lost in the moment, in their moment, and the freedom of it all that he almost forgot.

“Prince-” He starts, but before Buck can cut him off or he can speak of anything more, Lord Chamberlain’s son, Markus is running down to meet them. He bows deeply to them all and says, “Your Majesty’s, the King wishes to see you all immediately.”

Buck looks to Eddie, then to Maddie as Maddie looks from him to Sir Howard who stands nearby.

“Why is that?” Buck asks, taking the lead, his arm throbbing more and more as he stands there with it unattended to.

“I- I don’t know, Your Highness.” He says with a slight stutter, still incredibly nervous about being around royalty despite being at court for over six months.

“Very well.” Buck says.

“Wait, you’re injured.” Eddie says quickly just as the physician, an older man by the name of Darius comes running toward them, bowing deeply.

“Your Highness.” He says, his bag at his side. “I was told you were injured.”

“Yes, please bandage this properly.” Buck tells him as his eyes stay locked onto Eddie’s. “And hurry. The King wants an audience, and we should never keep him waiting long.”


	7. The King's Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your wonderful feedback. <3 I really appreciate it. :)

All four of them, walk quickly up the stairs of the main door of the castle and into the hall. Buck takes the lead with Eddie and Maddie only a short step behind him, and Sir Howard at a respectful distance away due to his lower position. It takes no time at all before they’re in front of the big doors. Each one of them looks from one another, suddenly afraid. They’ve all seen the mask beneath each other, beneath the façade of their roles, and now they must put their backs straight and pretend they haven’t. Buck hates this just as much as Eddie, but Eddie is far more used to it. He’s the one who ends up nodding to the guards to open the doors.

“King Edmund, Madeldra and Everet, thank you for coming.” King Tybault greets as the trio, and Sir Howard toward the back walk in.

“My Lord.” Both Buck and Maddie state as Eddie stands tall, not needing to address him.

“I have some exciting news.” He says it, his smile wide as he stands. The council around him remain sitting as per the King’s command. He shows this without saying it, simply moving his hands in a downward position to indicate it. Another show of his power, thinks Buck.

“What is it, My Lord?” Maddie is the one who ends up asking as Buck holds his injured arm close, suddenly frozen. When his father is happy the whole world becomes off balance. He never knows what to expect from him when he is like this.

“I- Everet, you’re injured?” King Tybault looks to Buck whose eyes widen.

“I am fine, My Lord. We were ambushed by two bandits but we swiftly took care of them.”

The King nods, eyes unsteady. He then turns to Lord Chauncey. “Have the guard patrol doubled after we’re done here.”

“Sire.” Lord Chauncey says with the best bow he can do at the moment while sitting down.

“Now that this matter is taken care of, let me share the exciting news.” He says with a big smile, eyes off of his son and now onto King Edmund. “I have decided that I have been unfair. It is my belief that although Prince Everet would make a fine King, it is my daughter, Princess Madeldra who is the eldest and who holds the most wisdom. She will be a fine Queen and with her at your side, I believe you two will rule more absolutely than any other.”

Buck’s breath hitches. “What are you saying?”

The King barely glances at his son or even notices his informality, especially in the presence of the Privy Council. Instead he continues to stare at the foreign King and at his daughter. “Madeldra you are now my heir apparent.”

King Tybault smiles wide as Maddie stares in shock. Eddie looks about the same, but instead of looking to King Tybault, Eddie looks to Buck. No one else seems to pay much mind to him. His sister would if not for the shock, but the Lords and the King only have eyes for Maddie, and Eddie. Buck on the other hand goes unnoticed, his mouth open and eyes devastated. He tries to breathe but finds that he can’t. Eddie wants to reach out and go to him, but he’s frozen, stuck in his role.

Buck looks at no one as his body turns and leaves the room.

…

“Here.” Sir Howard greets Buck as he holds out a leather skin to him. Buck, without looking his way takes it and sips it deeply. He coughs slightly from the strong taste and yet he still gulps it down. “I thought you could use it and I guess I was right.”

Buck wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as Sir Howard stands tall looking to the Prince who has his back to him. His eyes staring out across the balcony to the city below, to the Kingdom that was one his and now is no longer. Sir Howard feels sympathy and he wishes to say many things, but they already have a treacherous relationship, and he is in a much higher position. He’s not sure if he can say anything right now. He certainly doesn’t want to make it worse. 

“Since I was young, I have always has this weight on my shoulders. It was always mine to suffer under alone.” Buck says almost wishfully as his eyes follow the wisps of smoke rising from the houses’ chimneys.

Sir Howard looks down, then up at the Prince, deciding then that he must saying something. “Your sister cares deeply for you, as does my King. They both sent me out here to keep you company. I don’t have anyone who would go through that kind of trouble. I think you’re much loved and I think you’re very fortunate. A Kingdom can be more of a burden than anything else. I have seen Ed- the King struggle under the weight of it many times.”

Buck half smiles. “You can call him Eddie if it’s just us, I do too.”

“Eddie then.” Sir Howard says with a smile.

“He calls you Chimney.” Buck says as he finally turns around to face the Knight. “Do you prefer it?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, I do.”

“Then call me Buck. I’m not a King in waiting anymore.”

Chimney looks at him puzzled as a genuine smile lights up his features. “You- Buck?”

Buck’s grin widens and before either of them know it he is laughing. Chimney stares at him perplexed. “I- I’m sorry, it’s just- I’m, I’m free.”

Chimney feels the relief from Buck wash over onto him, and he can’t but smile with him. “You’re relieved?”

“Completely.” Buck admits before losing his smile slightly. His face turns serious. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yes, of course you can.”

“I wasn’t born to be a King. A Knight, definitely. I like to fight and I like to help others, but to rule? Most days I can barely decide which trousers to wear.”

Chimney can’t help but let out a startled embarrassed laugh. Buck doesn’t hold it against him though because he’s laughing too. It takes a few moments for it to die down but when it does it leaves a silence between them and an uncertainty that Chimney feels he must clear.

“I wasn’t doing anything untoward with your sister.” Chimney’s voice and words are serious, firm, pleading for Buck to believe him.

Buck nods. “I believe you- well I don’t know you that well, but I trust Eddie and he has all the faith in you. I can see that. Besides my sister can take care of herself, I know that better than anyone. She wouldn’t lie to me. Not again.”

He says the last part, ‘not again,’ more to himself, and yet Chimney wants to ask him what he means, but Buck is already turning away from him. His eyes back onto the city below. He doesn’t look Chimney’s way again, but he does ask, “Are _they_ alright?”

Chimney smiles. “Indeed. Although, King Tybault wishes to move the wedding here, and soon.”

Buck’s shoulder’s fall and his head lowers. He doesn’t say anything more, but Chimney already knows what he’s thinking, because he’s thinking it too.

_‘I’m not ready to let go of him(her).’_


	8. Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has changed and new tags have been added. Please keep that in mind while reading this chapter. :)

This is Buck’s second feast in as many days and he already tires of them. His father, King Tybault makes his speech and Eddie surprisingly says a few words of thanks and to the prosperity of their two Kingdoms, but that is all. Soon enough King Tybault claps his hands and it begins. Buck has already lost his appetite and so when the food arrives in front of him he barely makes a dent in it. He feels the concern of both his sister and Eddie, but he ignores their gazes. He ignores most in fact. He’s no longer as important as Maddie. He’s no longer a King to be.

As soon as the wine is served in bundles and the music has become a loud thrum in the hall, Buck stands and excuses himself. His father half way to drunk and uncaring of his activities now more than ever waives him off. Buck thanks him and leaves. The heavy door shutting behind him in a thump as he makes his way down the corridor. He should go to his chambers but he needs some fresh air first. Something to clear his head and mind so he heads to the balcony nearby, the same one from the last feast and tries to breathe once again.

“Buck?” Eddie asks as he opens the door, quick on his heels.

Buck can’t help but smile and turn. “This is becoming a habit.”

Eddie laughs, but then his face grows serious. “Are you alright?”

“I needed some air.” Buck tells him, his eyes leaving Eddie and turning back to the city where candle light and fires blaze. “Everyone is celebrating. A new era they say.”

Eddie walks over, his hand reaching out for Buck, but Buck pulls away. His back to the castle his eyes moving up to Eddie’s. “I don’t want you to go.”

Eddie stares at him, surprised, and intensely satisfied at Buck’s admission. “I do not want to leave you.”

Eddie’s hand reaches out again and this time Buck lets him touch his arm. His hand rubbing along in a comforting manner before raising higher to Buck’s neck. He cups his jaw next and steps closer. Buck looks up at him, his heart in his throat, and his hands sweating nervously. He blinks and before Eddie can lean in, he asks, “What are we doing? You are engaged to be wed to my sister. You are a King and she will be your Queen. I’m just a washed up Prince.”

Eddie’s hand tightens as his other cups the other side of Buck’s face. He holds him in a firm but gentle hold. He makes Buck look at him as his eyes and mouth work to convince him of how wrong he is. “You are precious and you are a wonderful Prince. You would be a wonderful King. You are an extraordinary Knight. You saved my life.”

Eddie’s eyes land on Buck’s injured arm, covered by his shirt sleeve but obviously bulking where the bandage is wrapped around tightly. Buck watches Eddie watch him. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just- That kiss was everything.”

Buck’s smile is wide and giddy as he recalls it. Eddie is quick to match it and the happiness, but then Buck is frowning. “But you will marry her and leave to your Kingdom. I must stay. We won’t see each other for a long while. Maybe never for years. You will-”

Buck stops, his heart and emotions getting stuck in his throat. Eddie, with his hands still on him, urges him to meet his gaze once again. “Tell me.”

Buck eventually looks up to him, heartbroken. “You will have to share a bed with her.”

Eddie’s lips part in surprises and shock. “Is this what you are concerned of?”

Buck’s eyes, more hurt than ever, respond with, “I do not want to share you. And I only want you in my bed. No others’.”

Buck’s hands grips Eddie’s arm hard, empathizing his point.

“Very well.” Eddie nods, pausing and considering before, “Then take me to your bed.”

Buck’s eyes widen as Eddie leans in and brings their lips together in a searing kiss. It lasts only a few second before Eddie pulls away and says, “Take me there now.”

…

“Are you certain about this?” Buck can’t help but ask when Eddie pulls to breathe. They’re on his bed, kissing with fever that goes straight down to other places, and both of them are loving every second of it, but Buck can’t help but worry. He doesn’t want Eddie to be doing this only for him. He only wants this only if Eddie wants it too.

“More than anything else.” Eddie replies, his thumb sweeping across Buck’s cheek. “Are you?”

Buck’s smile widens in awe, and then with a slightly teasing glint. His hand reaches out and takes Eddie’s. He moves it downward to his bulging crotch and moans at the contact. His eyes look to Eddie’s wide and lust filled ones. “Does this answer your question?”

Eddie pulls him into a bruising kiss.

…

“Are you alright?” Buck asks, his head on Eddie’s bare and sweaty chest. They lay wrapped around each other. Naked and worn. They didn’t go completely all the way, but they went far enough to satisfy both, and leave them content and full of the other’s love and commitment to one another.

“Yeah.” Eddie whispers, his breathe tickling the top of Buck’s hair. His hand finds Buck’s and he interlocks their fingers before leaning down and kissing the crown of his head. “Are you?”

“More than alright.” Is Buck’s answer, his grin wide and sated, then more serious, “I don’t want to lose this.”

_ I don’t want to lose you._

“You won’t.” Eddies replies as his arms tighten more around Buck, his legs interlocking with his.

_I’m right here, my love._

Buck moves their joined hands up to his lips and kisses the back of Eddie’s hand gently. No matter what happens. They’ll always have this moment right here. They’ll always have this.

“Sleep. I’ll wake you when you have to leave.”

“Are you sure?”

Buck smiles. “You have a big day tomorrow. You need to rest.”

Eddie’s fingers run gently over Buck’s bandaged arm. “You need rest too. More so. Sleep first. I’ll wake you in a bit.”

Buck is too relaxed and sleepy to argue. He drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH. All of your comments, each and everyone mean the world to me. <3 I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :p


	9. Wedding Plans

Eddie walks down the corridor, a younger Lord by his side nodding along with him as he lists things out that need to be done. The sun from the West shines through the large windows and lightens the way, but soon enough he is no longer in that light. He finds himself gripped by the arm and pulled into a private crevice of this large castle. The Lord is left reeling, looking everywhere for the King but he is nowhere to be seen, instead he hides in the shadows a hand on his mouth keeping him from making a sound.

Eddie starts to fight but then he catches the light eyes of Buck who smiles cheekily, his finger held up to his lips in a quieting motion. Eddie complies as Buck watches over his shoulder until the Lord has finally left. Once he is gone Buck leans in and captures Eddie’s lips in his own. Eddie’s shocked at first but he’s soon smiling into the kiss and gripping onto Buck just as tightly. They move against each other, panting and needing until footsteps are heard throughout the corridor once again. They both still, pulling away, and silent.

“I do not think this foreign King needs ten pigs.” A voice, probably one of the cooks says.

“He will be our King soon enough.” Another says.

“Shh… That foreigner will never be King here. King Tybault will make sure of that.”

Just as swiftly as they came, they are gone, leaving Buck and Eddie in an uncomfortable silence as the words and their meaning wash over them. Buck is afraid that Eddie will walk away hating him but he doesn’t. He smiles and leans in, capturing his lips once again. Buck’s arms throw around him and they’re lost once again in this, in them, forgetting the haunting but truthful words of the servants that walked by.

“My chambers tonight.” Eddie whispers as he pulls away.

“Too risky. Come to mine.” Buck counters with a smirk.

Eddie shakes his head. “No, I- I need you to come to mine. I have a surprise for you.”

Buck’s eyebrows lift, curiously. “A surprise?”

Before Eddie can be persuaded to answer Eddie is leaving him. He walks out of the dark shadows and into the light, leaving Buck staring after him. He’s dazed, giddy, and excited. The only person that has ever surprised him with anything has been his sister on his birth day. She would bring him a present, but of course after a while it became no longer a surprise but a tradition. For now though, it is not his birth day, so what possible surprise could Eddie have in mind?

…

Buck may like to corner handsome King’s in the corridors, surprising them with kisses that bring them both of their toes, but being cornered himself is not a pleasant experience. Especially when it is your sister who grabs you and drags you into her chambers, a determined look on her features. Buck’s seen that pout before and her arms folded across her chest. He knows what’s coming and yet he still tries to sideswipe her and leave, but she’s quick. She blocks him and raises her eyebrows toward him impatiently.

“Buck, we need to speak and we must do it now.” She says to him. “You have been avoiding me, haven’t you?”

Buck looks down, not bothering to contradict her.

“I knew it.” Maddie says in exasperation, her hands in the air, then on her hips. “What is going on? Are you angry with me, little brother?”

Buck looks up guilty. “Not exactly.”

“Tell me.” She says, her hand on his arm now, her eyes fierce. Buck looks away at the sharp gaze but he could never lie to her. She’s the only person he can be truthful with, always, until Eddie but this about Eddie.

“I am in love with your soon to be husband.”

The words alone makes him feel nauseous, his palms are sweating and his heart beat runs so wild he’s afraid a lose herd of deer have been unleashed inside him. He doesn’t look up at her, but her hand on his arm softens as does her expression, not that he sees it at first, his eyes still on the ground.

“Oh, Bucky.” She says the childhood nickname in a child’s tongue. She hasn’t said it like that in ages. It makes Buck look up to her, now afraid for a whole other set of reasons.

“I never meant for this.” He tells her honestly. “I am so sorry, Maddie.”

Maddie shakes her head. “Don’t be, Buck, it’s not your fault. Trust me, I know better than anyone that you can’t help who you love.”

Both of their minds turn to Douglas, but Maddie’s also turns to another.

“What do I do?” Buck ends up asking, his features now twisted in tortuous agony at this truth that could destroy them all.

Maddie shakes her head, a smile on her features. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Buck looks at her, puzzled. She laughs.

“You must love him, Buck, love him until you can’t anymore. That’s all any of us can ever do.”

…

“You will not believe what has transpired.” Buck says, an excitable grin on his face as he walks into Eddie’s chambers. He finds his lover standing by his bed, a wide smile on his features and something large in his hands. It’s covered in a bright red cloth but Buck has a very good idea of what it is. “What’s this?”

Eddie grins bigger as Buck walks over, his hands held out, wanting and needing to touch whatever this item is. Eddie is quick to hand it to him gently. Buck takes off the cloth and stares in awe at the new scabbard and his sword, polished and refurbished. It looks brand new and so, so very beautiful. The scabbard is brown and covered in many stiches woven into designs. It tells a story, he realizes as he stares at it. A horse and man. A Prince on a stair. A forest and love. There is battle and then there are hands clasped together. If anyone were to look at this they would see but a design of beauty to show off a Prince’s wealth, but when he and Eddie look at this, they see them. They see their beginning.

Buck looks up at Eddie, tears starting to form in his eyes. He’s always been emotional, a fact that has always gone in disfavour with his father. Eddie notices right away and frowns. “I am sorry, do you not like it?”

Buck shakes his head. “No, no I love it.”

_ I love you._

Eddie smiles. “Your sword.”

His hands indicate to it for Buck to look. Buck does. He unsheathes it and holds it up. He sees nothing out of the ordinary until he looks on the bottom of the hilt. There are two letters engraved in perfect cursive, _‘EE’. _ Buck looks to Eddie, completely floored and frozen in shock and in a love that overcomes and overwhelms him. Eddie looks at him nervously.

“Your sister said you liked surprises. I hope this is alright.” Eddie whispers the words gently, afraid.

Buck, with tears now falling freely very carefully puts the sword in its new scabbard and sets it on a nearby chair. He then walks with slow steps to Eddie who watches his every movement with nervous eyes. Buck reaches out and takes Eddie’s hand in his own. He brings his hand to his mouth and kisses each knuckle like it’s the most precious jewel that’s ever been. He kisses the top of his hand and looks up into Eddie’s confused and loving eyes.

“There are no words.” Buck tells him, his voice hitching.

“But you like it?” Eddie can’t help but ask.

Buck nods, too emotional to find any words let alone the right ones.

Eddie’s smile is blinding. He pulls Buck up and into a kiss that conveys everything either one of them ever wants to say to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments. They really make my week. :P <3


	10. Us

“He did all of this for you?” Maddie asks in awe as she looks over the blade and the scabbard. Buck sits across from her at her table in her chambers. It’s a week before the wedding and Buck needs advice. He needs to talk to someone and Maddie is the only one he can truly speak with in all of his honestly.

“He did.” Buck says with a nod. “I know, it’s- I wasn’t expecting this but now I feel, I want to give him something too. Something to remember me by but I’m not sure…”

“Not sure what to give him or not sure of what you have in mind?”

“The latter.” Buck admits as his cheeks redden.

Maddie smiles softly. “Show me.”

Buck reaches into his pocket and pulls out a velvet bag made of a rich and blue material. He hands the pouch, no bigger than his hand to his sister who grasps it in her own hands carefully. She opens it and tips it upside down into the palm of her hand. A ring falls out. It’s thick. A man’s ring with black stones and white marble surrounded it. It is not gold but silver. There are two engravings made in this silver. One is a phoenix, the sigil of the Buckingham royal family, and on the other are two initials in the old tongue, ‘EE.’

Maddie’s eyes are wide as she looks up to meet Buck’s nervous gaze. “Everet.”

Buck flinches at his first name.

“This is the family ring.” Maddie whispers to him in shock.

“It is.” Buck confirms. “I changed it a little. Do you think he’ll like it?”

Maddie’s eyes turn tearful and Buck becomes immediately concerned. “I had no idea that you felt so deeply for him.”

She leans forward and pulls him into a large hug. Buck holds on to her, a little confused and worried. He says over her shoulder, “What is wrong?”

Avoiding that question Maddie says, “He’ll absolutely love it.”

…

“Are you alright?” Buck asks in concern as he walks into Eddie’s chambers and finds the man himself hunched over in bed. His face in his hands. Buck is quick to drop the bundle of food he managed to get out of the kitchens on a chair nearby and walk over to him. He sits beside him and brings him into his arms. Eddie, usually so strong and regal falls apart. He doesn’t cry but he does hold onto Buck for dear life, his shoulders shaking. “What is it, Eddie?”

Eddie shakes his head against Buck’s chest. “I am sorry.”

“No, look at me. Look at me, please.”

Eddie looks up his features in grief. With shaky hands he holds up a framed portrait towards Buck. Buck takes it in his hands and stares at the painted face of a young boy barely three winters. Buck looks up to Eddie who smiles sadly now. Buck’s arm is still around him and he tightens it.

“Is this Christopher?” Buck asks.

“I miss him.” Eddie says to him in way of an answer.

“You’ll see him soon.” It hurts Buck to say this because it’s a double edged sword. Eddie will see his son again but he’ll no longer see Buck as well.

“I hope he’s well.”

“The last messenger said he was, didn’t he?”

Eddie nods, a bit of happiness perking up inside him. His face then turns to Buck as his hand comes out to cup his cheek. He pulls him into a kiss and then leans away. “I am to be married in a week.”

Buck feels the noose around his heart tighten. _I hate it._

“Please, can we- can we be together?”

“We are together.” Buck tells him, slightly confused.

“I mean, together.”

Eddie leans in more to emphasize his point, and in turn the meaning he is trying to convey becomes clear. Buck’s cheeks are suddenly hot as he says, “Yes? I mean- I- Are you sure?”

Eddie kisses him like his life depends on it. “This is what I want, my Prince, will you give it to me?”

Buck swallows nervously and nods, his breath mixing with Eddie’s as they are closer than ever. Their lips are almost touching. Buck leans in to meet them all the way, his hand pushing the ring further into his side pocket for later as Eddie grips onto him with needy force.

…

Eddie runs his fingers lightly though Buck’s hair as his head lays gently on his chest. He’s curled into him, their naked bodies keeping each other and the bed very warm in this autumn season that grows colder as each day passes. Pretty soon it will be the winter season and Buck will be a year older. His sister too, but instead of the tradition of gift giving, she will be sending hers from her new Kingdom, from her new home with her new husband. A husband that should be his. If ever such a thing could exist.

“How do you feel?” Eddie asks, making Buck smile.

“Happy. How about you?” Buck responds, his hand reaching for Eddie’s unoccupied one. He interlocks their fingers and holds on tightly. Almost like he’s unconsciously trying to prevent Eddie from leaving.

“I never thought it could be like this.” Eddie says it in wonder, and the tone alone makes concern run throughout Buck.

“What do you mean?” He asks, his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

“With my wife, it was- it was never like this. I am sorry, I shouldn’t be talking about that right now.”

“No, no it’s alright.” Buck kisses the back of his hand. “You can tell me anything… What was she like?”

Eddie smiles wishfully. “She always had a smile and she loved to dance. She made the world brighter. She would have been a wonderful mother, she was a wonderful mother.”

“You loved her?”

Eddie doesn’t say anything, unsure of what to say exactly.

“I only ask because you broke a marriage contract for her. That’s not nothing.” Buck says it as kindly as possible, but inside he feels the jealousy burn hot. If Eddie can break a marriage contract for her, why can’t he do it for him?

“If I tell you this, you cannot tell another soul.”

Buck leans up so that he’s facing Eddie. “I won’t, you have my word on that, Eddie.”

“We shared a bed before we were wed.”

Eddie looks down as guilty as sin and Buck can’t help but let out a laugh. He tries to cover it up but Eddie has already seen in. his eyes now glaring at him.

“I’m sorry, Eddie, but that’s not uncommon.”

“Maybe for you, but for me- well, I’m not like that.”

Buck wants to say something snarky about how ironic Eddie is speaking but he looks hurt, bent out of shape, like even talking this little about his first wife is enough for him to want to sleep for a week after.

“Let us speak of something more fun. I heard that Lord Chauncey was caught with his pants down.” Buck smiles, but Eddie only frowns. “What is it, Eddie?”

Eddie hesitates but finally says, “I don’t want to hurt like that again. I can’t marry for love any longer. I don’t regret our marriage because we got Christopher, but if I marry again it must be because of their position, because of an alliance. For the betterment of my Kingdom.”

The unspoken words, ‘_That is why I am marrying your sister_,’ are left hanging in the air, bitter and horrible. Buck feels his heart hurt more than it’s ever hurt before. He suddenly wants to sit up, regain his clothing, and run until he can’t run anymore. He wants to take the ring and throw it into the lake down below the city, but he doesn’t get the chance. The door to Eddie’s chambers burst open and the servant, Fray comes running in.

His eyes widen as he looks at the naked forms of the Prince and King Edmund in bed together. Buck sees the panic in his eyes and he knows that he must do something, but it’s Eddie who yells, “DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?”

Buck looks over at his lover, and sees an anger that runs deep. He’s never seen him like this before, and it makes him so shocked that he doesn’t utter a word as Eddie and the servant, Fray exchange words.

“I- I’m sorry, Your Majesty, but- but-” Fray stutters in fear.

“But what!?” Eddie asks through clenched teeth.

Fray looks from Eddie to Buck.

“What is it?”

“It’s the King- King Tybault, Your Majesty.”

“What of him?” Eddie asks, his voice dangerously low.

“He- he…”

Fray looks as though he could cry, but it’s not from fear of Eddie, Buck realizes, it’s fear of his own King- _for_ his King. That’s when Buck steps in and says with quiet, fearful but firm words, “What about the King?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. <3 I appreciate them so much.  
I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. More coming soon. :3


	11. Death Waits For No Man

Buck runs through the corridor, feet quick on the ground. He’s wearing all of his clothing now, putting it all on in a rush as Fray averted his eyes. Eddie stared at him, wanting to say something but unable to as the servant was there. Buck doesn’t notice this, his mind too focused on King Tybault. He has to get dressed, he has to get out of here, and he has to get to him. He’s so lost in it that it’s not until he’s halfway to the King’s chambers that he realizes he forgot his boots, but that doesn’t matter. He keeps walking, hurried footsteps on cold stone.

Buck doesn’t wait for the guards to open the door, he slams them open himself and walks in quickly. His eyes find his sister who sits by the King’s bed, eyes red and puffy. Chimney stands near as the physician nervously looks over the King. Buck doesn’t look at him. He can’t. Instead his eyes meet his sister’s who tries to smile, but soon fails. She then nods her head to the unspoken question. Buck finds himself running over to her like a child to a mother, and wrapping his arms around her. He buries himself in her warmth and love as Maddie breaks down. They cling to each other like children lost together on the sea with no one else around them.

Eddie looks above his beloved’s head to Chimney’s who has a similar look of devastation and concern. Eddie nods to him before making his eyes look onto King Tybault, pale and sickly. His eyes are closed and he does not move except for the slow ragged breath that leave him every few seconds, longer than normal. He does not have long.

“He is not long for this world.” The physician says, confirming what Eddie and everyone else already has suspected. “I am sorry, Your Majesty’s’.”

…

Buck has been summoned to the Lord’s council a few hours after the news of the King’s condition was made public. Buck knows that Maddie should go, she is the heir apparent but Buck couldn’t bring himself to move her from her vigil at the King’s bedside. Instead he will go himself and relay any information that needs to be relayed. She is dealing with enough at the moment, and when he makes it to the council room he knows he’s made the right decision in leaving her behind. He doesn’t walk fully in, staying by the door and listening to their words. He motions for the guards not to make a noise of his position.

“She is a woman, Lord Detrick. Do you honestly think she can rule with a level head? We all know why the late King had made her heir, it was to control both Kingdoms, but he is gone now. They are yet to be married we do not know if they will be wed. We must have a strong ruler on the throne. We must have a King.” Buck recognizes the voice as Lord Chauncey.

“I understand that, but we will gain opposition to this due to it being the King’s last official decision.” Lord Detrick now.

“It will be small and we will swipe it out before it gains traction.” Lord Loundray tells them.

Buck has heard enough. He steps into the council room, head held high even though he already feels the tears prickling at his eyes. All fourteen Lords look up at him. It takes a moment before they stand and bow. The Lords who spoke before do not look nervous and that angers Buck more than he can say. He doesn’t speak, only staring and waiting for one of them to dare to speak first.

“Your Highness.” Lord Chancery is first to say. “Thank you for coming, we would like to discuss with you our actions going forth.”

“I suppose you would.” Buck’s voice comes out shaky but ends with stronger words than he thought was possible. “Plotting behind our backs as you were.”

The Lords looks nervously between them. It is Lord Chauncey who addresses him again with, “We were not plotting, Your Highness, it is our job to ensure that the Kingdom remains stable. We must think ahead for you when you cannot.”

He says it as though Buck is King now. Buck feels the burn and burden of it as harshly as a flame or sword against skin. “Our King is not dead.”

Lord Detrick looks at him sympathetically. “Of course, but he will be soon and-”

“That is enough!” It’s Maddie. Everyone turns to her, including Buck as she stands there tall, back straight and head held high. Eddie and Chimney both are quickly behind her, but it is only Eddie who steps forward as it his position to do so.

“My Lady-” Lord Chauncey tries to say.

“Enough, Lord, and you will address me by my proper title, do you understand?”

He nods, and Buck stares in awe as Chimney looks prouder than ever.

“Now,” Maddie starts as she walks forward. “Our King is not dead. As long as there is breath in his body he is our King and we will treat him as such. Do you all understand?”

It’s not really a question, more of an order, something that Buck knows he could never do, but his sister can. His sister stands in all her glory, the light of the sun framing her features, and strength larger than he’s ever possessed radiating off of her. It becomes strikingly clear to not only Buck, but to everyone else that she is a monarch. Through and through. Lady or not.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” All of the Lords say with bows.

Maddie’s eyes then turn to her brother. “Come on, Buck, he needs us.”

Buck nods and swiftly follows behind her.

…

_“Father?” Buck asks in the sweet voice of a child barely seven winters. His father who stares out of the large castle window looks down to his son and smiles. He looks past him to the nurse who stares back nervously, unsure if she should have let him approach. She bows to the King and the King waives her away._

_“Come here, Everet.” The King says as he reaches down and picks Buck up in strong arms. He holds him against himself and angles him toward the outside courtyard where men prepare a prier. “Do you see what they’re doing?”_

_ Buck nods, his light curls bouncing against his rosy cheeks._

_“They’re making a prier to burn our enemies.”_

_ Buck’s eyes widen. Not very long ago he burned himself on candle flame and it hurt something terribly. It seems like a bad punishment to give the bad people, but they are bad, but still._

_“One day,” The King continues, his eyes on his son now. “You will be giving these orders and you must never hesitate. You must be strong and never falter. King’s do not falter.”_

_“What about Queens?” Buck can’t help but ask as he thinks of his sister. She’s a Princess so she must be a Queen soon, like Buck is a Prince now but then will be a King._

_ His father chuckles. “Everet, Queens are only for making Princes and Princesses. They do not rule like us.”_

_ Buck pouts thinking how mean that is. Maddie should be a King. He doesn’t want to be a King, he’d rather be a Queen. He wants to make more Princes and Princesses, then he can have more friends._

_“Come on, it’s time for your lesson.” His father says, putting him on the ground and holding out his hand for Buck. Buck takes it and follows his father down the corridor back to the nursery where his sister is. He’ll have to ask her about being a Queen. She would know. She knows everything._

_…_

“Father, if you can hear me, I need you to know some things.” Buck says in a quiet voice as he sits beside the King’s bed. Everyone else has left the room, giving him some time alone. He didn’t want it at first but Maddie convinced him that perhaps it was for the best. This will be his only and last chance.

“I need you know that you don’t have to worry about your Kingdom anymore. It will have a great ruler when you are gone. Someone who can make the difficult decisions. Someone who will make it more prosperous than it’s ever been.” Buck tells him as his hand reaches out and rests gently on the King’s arm. “You can go now. Your people, your Kingdom will thrive.”

Buck lets the tears fall as he leans over and kisses his father gently on his forehead, the tears falling onto him. He pulls away slightly, but still close enough to see his mouth let out one last gasp of a breath. Buck whispers, “I love you, father.” He’s never said that before, and now as his father drifts from this world to the next he says it, for the very first and the very last time.

The King now lays still forevermore.

…

Everyone rises from their seats outside the chamber doors. Benches and chairs have been laid outside since he fell ill and now the Lords and his sister, Eddie, and Chimney all sit, waiting. When he enters, his eyes red and tears falling still, it’s obvious what has happened but no one quite believe it until Buck says, in a surprisingly firm voice, “The King is dead.”


	12. "Long Live The Queen!"

Buck hasn’t left his bed all day. He knows that he should get up and do what needs to be done, but he cannot. He opened his eyes this morning to the daylight and the realization of his father being dead and gone overcoming him once again. For a moment he forgot, the truth was not a part of him and then it became known. It struck through him and paralyzed him until the grief came. The overwhelming sadness filled him. He began to cry, but he was not crying for his father but for the future and for the parents he never really had.

Eddie finds him like this a few hours after midday. Buck wasn’t sure he would ever come and if he is honest with himself he’s not sure that he wanted him to come at all. He’s made it pretty clear about how he feels and how he does not want Buck. He wants to marry his sister for the alliance and for his Kingdom. He wouldn’t give that up for him, his soon to be wife, mother of his child, of course, but him? What can he offer? Nothing. Nothing but his love. Sometimes love isn’t enough, Buck is beginning to realize and that naked truth alone leaves him sadder than ever.

“How are you?” Eddie can’t help but ask as he sits beside Buck who curls into his cushions, tear tracks on his face. Buck tries to muster up a witty reply or a reply of any kind but he cannot. “Silly question.”

Eddie reaches out his hand trying to find Buck’s, but Buck has already pulled away. Eddie’s head tilts, his heart squeezing painfully. “Love…”

Buck can’t take it anymore, his chest heaves and the sob comes out. This time when Eddie reaches for him, Buck lets him. He falls apart in his arms and Eddie tries to keep him together.

“It’s going to be alright.” Eddie whispers into his air, leaving a kiss there.

“He was awful to me- to Maddie too. He was a great King but a terrible father. I know what you must think of me for saying this but-”

“Shh, I understand.”

Buck nods in his embrace before breaking down once again. His voice cracking as he says, “But he was my father.”

…

“Lord Mamthonian.” Buck greets as he walks into the royal records hall. It smells of dust and of old paper. There are books everywhere, shelves lined with them. Everything from historical references to last week’s ledger on births in the Kingdom. It has everything that one could think of. It also holds property deeds which is why Buck is here.

“Your Highness.” The Lord says as he stands and bows, his eyes wide. He hasn’t been visited by a member of the royal family since he was very young and there was the unfortunate incident with the dragoons.

“Please sit.” Buck tells him and he does.

“What can I do for you, Your Highness?”

“I need to see my property deeds. There is a Knight who has done great service for us and he deserves his own lands now.”

The Lord looks at the young Prince, confused, but Buck holds his ground and one knows better than to question a member of the royal family, especially when they may be your new King in a matter of days or even hours. The Lord quickly gets up and finds the book, bringing it down to his desk as Buck stands patiently, and waiting.

“Did you have a property in mind, Your Highness?” Lord Mamthonian asks as politely as he can.

Buck nods. “Yes, I visited it when I was a boy of seven. Lancer Hall.”

“It is a smaller property, but of course it is fit for a Knight.” The Lord says, then realizing his mistake on questioning the Prince he quickly mulls it over and begins speaking again. “What is the Knight’s name, Your Highness?”

…

“We cannot put this off any longer, Maddie. The Kingdom needs a ruler.” Buck starts off by saying as he sits down across from her. She sits at the table, letters in hand, reading them over with quick eyes. As soon as Buck speaks though her eyes look up to meet his.

“What are you suggesting?” Maddie asks carefully, nervously.

“We both know that you will make a wonderful Queen.”

“But you-”

“It’s you Maddie, it’s always been you.” Buck’s tone leaves no room for argument.

Maddie smiles. “Are you sure?”

Her hands reaches out to touch his as Buck nods. “I am. Now, what is all this?”

Maddie’s eyes look down guilty as she takes her hand away. “Wedding congratulations. It’s Father’s mail. Look, Queen Athena sends her regards.”

Maddie holds up the letter with an anxious smile.

“You’re going to marry him, aren’t you?” The words burn like a million flames coming out of his mouth.

She frowns even more. “You know what it is like here. If I do not honour this contract… I don’t want to hurt you Buck. I never want to hurt you so if you don’t want me to do this, just say so.”

_ If I do that it will put your position in danger, it will put you in danger._ Buck thinks, as does Maddie in similar words. Neither say anything out loud though. Instead Buck takes her hand in his, squeezing gently. “You have my blessing.”

Her grin is wide and sad, and Buck wants to curl up in bed again. He wants to close the doors and be alone in his dark chambers. To grieve for everything he has lost, but he can’t do that. Not now. Not when there is still so much to do.

“I’ll tell Lord Chauncey.” Buck says but Maddie is already shaking her head.

“No, let us do it together.” She says, her smile stronger now as she believes that they will have together. Like before. But nothing is like it was before. Not a thing. Buck tries to match her smile but fails, thankfully she has already turned back to her letters and doesn’t seem to notice.

…

“You will wed her, won’t you?”

“I have to, but I still- The love I feel for you is more than I’ve ever felt for another.”

“It’s alright, Eddie, I understand.”

…

The wedding is tomorrow. Today is the crowning of a new monarch and of a new era. Buck stands by his sister’s throne, Eddie on the other as she walks down the aisle. Her head is held high, her dress in the richest silks in all of the Five Kingdoms. Chimney is nearby, in the crowd but at the front row. He beams up at her, but there is still the lingering sadness in his own features. Buck doesn’t look toward him long, because then Maddie is there, kneeling down and taking the solemn oath of a King- or in this case, a Queen.

“Do you solemnly swear to uphold the laws of this Kingdom?”

“I do.”

The crown sits on her head perfectly. She stands and turns and walks up to her throne. Sitting down, she looks as though she is standing. Standing above them all. Buck feels tears threatening to fall, but not for sadness this time, for the happiness and of how proud he is of her. Of his sister. Of his Queen.

“The King is dead!” Buck yells. “Long live the Queen!”

His eyes meet the crowds as everyone yells out in reply, “Long live the Queen!”

Buck’s eyes meet Chimney’s.

“Long live the Queen!”

They move to his sister.

“Long live the Queen!”

They rest on Eddie’s.

_Long live your Queen._


	13. A Vow

Buck is calm and collected as he walks through the corridor toward his chambers. No guard or person around sees anything but a Prince over the moon for his sister, their new Queen, but once he closes the door behind him it’s an entirely different story. He shuts it harshly and clicks the lock. His chest heaves as he looks around at the immaculate room. It’s always clean, servants are always in here but right now he wishes they weren’t. He wishes the bed was still untidy in sheets from the other night when Eddie was here. He wishes his discarded clothes were all over the place. He wishes that there was some evidence that it happened, that it was true and real.

He walks forward and finds his mirror in front of him. He stares back at his formal clothing, at his frown, and at his hands clenched into fists. His lips snarl and he doesn’t recognize the reflection. Not anymore. He turns and grips his bedding. He pulls it off in one fellow swoop. The anger rises within him as he searches for the vase of flowers. He throws it across the room and then it’s his comb. It’s everything. Everything gets tossed in the tornado of his frustration and anger. His chest heaves and he breathes like he’s been running forever.

His hands curl into the tendrils of his hair as he finds himself once again in front of the mirror. He stares at himself and he hates it. He hates it all. His fist curls and he punches. There’s a stinging and there’s blood but it’s so small compared to the anger. To the hurt that he barely notices it. He keeps punching, glass flying everywhere and knuckles being ripped open. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t care about any of it anymore. Why should he? No one else seems to.

“Buck! Buck, no!” It’s a voice that’s familiar. The doors shut behind whoever it is and the arms of him wrap around Buck tightly. He brings him close, disabling his ability to punch and to hurt anymore. They fall to the ground and his arms become still, but his grief pours out even more. It’s not until he’s still that Buck realizes he’s crying. Harsh and angry sobs that break all over him. “Buck, it’s alright. It’s alright.”

Buck grips the arms around him, trying to find something to hold onto to get through this without slipping away. His heart feels like it’s being shred apart and the anger burns so deeply that he can’t help but hit the arms around him still. He can’t help but still want to punch, to kick, and to hurt. To let this anger out before it consumes him whole, but this person won’t let him go.

“Buck, calm down, it’s alright. It’s alright. You’re going to get through this. We can get through this.”

…

“There, all done.” The physician says as he tucks the bandage in tightly around Buck’s throbbing hand. “Make sure to keep it dry. I will come and check on you tomorrow.”

Buck who sits on the edge of his bed, simply nods, void of all emotion at the moment. His anger seemingly having left him for the moment. The physician doesn’t comment on it only walking over to Chimney who stands nearby. He gives Chimney a look that says, ‘make sure he takes care,’ and Chimney nods, agreeing. He’ll be here for him and make sure he does. The physician nods again and leaves. Once again the two friends are alone.

“Buck…” Chimney starts but stops. He doesn’t know how to finish so instead he walks over and sits beside the young Prince. “I am sorry.”

Buck nods. “I know. I am sorry, too. I know you feel something for my sister. I’m not blind to it.”

“We will get through this. It’s only a marriage in name.”

“But it isn’t.” Buck’s eyes, pain filled, tired, and beyond sad meet Chimney’s. “They must share a bed. They must produce heirs. You know this as much as I do.”

Chimney nods, his heart squeezing in pain. “I know, but I cannot ask Maddie to give up her Kingdom for me. I’ll be by her side as long as she wants me that is all I can do. That is all you can do.”

“You’re an honourable man, Chimney, I wish that I was as half as honourable as you.”

“You are.”

Buck smiles ironically. “I am not. Maybe that’s why I was never meant to be King. I would give it all up for Eddie, but he won’t do the same for me. He’s a true King, he can turn his eyes and heart away. I could never do that.”

Chimney, unsure of how to comfort him with words reaches out and takes Buck’s uninjured hand in his. He holds on tightly and Buck smiles. He leans down, his head on Chimney’s shoulder now as he holds on back with his own hand just as tightly. “I’m glad we are friends.”

“Me too.” Chimney agrees. “We both understand and we-”

Buck snores softly, stopping Chimney from continuing.

…

“Chimney told me what happened.” Eddie says softly as Buck sits on his bed, staring out into the darkening sky. The coronation day is almost over. There is a feast of course and Buck should be there but he can’t. Not after what happened. Not when his hand is a mess.

“He shouldn’t have.” Buck says to him but he doesn’t mean it. Eddie nods, hurt, but relieved to see that Buck alright, more or less. He walks over and sits down next to him, his hand coming out and resting lightly on Buck’s thigh. Buck looks up to meet his eyes as Eddie’s hand moves to the injured bandaged one of Buck’s. He very lightly and gently takes it in both of his and kisses the fingertips that poke out.

“What happened, love?” Eddie asks, his eyes boring into Buck’s, concerned and full of deep caring.

“I was angry.” Buck says simply.

“So you hurt yourself?”

“I am a Prince, I can’t lose it anywhere else but this room. You know that.”

Eddie does. “You should have-”

“What? Come to you? You’re the reason I’m so angry. You’re the reason for all of this.” Buck’s voice builds memento as he speaks. Perhaps he is not over his anger as he first thought, maybe it’s still there ready to come out at any moment.

“Buck…”

Buck stands, facing away from Eddie and toward his window. The tears are already falling but Buck can’t bear to turn and face Eddie so instead he looks out beyond on the courtyard as he tells him what he needs to. “I love you, Eddie, please don’t marry her. I beg of you, do not do it.”

Eddie stands, struck by the emotion in Buck’s voice deep within his heart. He walks over to Buck, his arms held up. He wants to reach out and to comfort, so he does. His arms encircle Buck and hold him back to front, his chin on his shoulder. His breath tickles Buck’s ear but Buck doesn’t move or say anything against it like he normally would. He simply stands there motionless.

“Please, Eddie.” His voice breaks and Eddie holds him tighter.

“I have to.” Eddie whispers, but it sounds like a lie even to his own ears. “But I need you to know, and this I vow to you, that no matter what comes our way you are the only one who resides inside my heart.”

_It’s not enough. It never will be._

Buck turns and faces Eddie, his arms still around him. His eyes tear tracked stare into Eddie’s worried ones. Buck leans up and whispers to him, “Then kiss me.”

Eddie kisses him.

_But it’s not enough._

_It never will be._

“I want you Eddie, give me all of you. Please. Show me that what you say is true.”

Eddie, his pupils blown wide nods. “Okay.” He whispers. “Okay.”

For right now, Eddie is all his. For this night. All his.

Tomorrow will be different, but tonight he is his.

“I love you.”


	14. The Letter

_Dearest Maddie,_

_ I love you more than anyone else in this world and there was a time when I would have done anything for you, but those days are gone. Just as our childhood days are over. I am a man now and you are a woman, a Queen. I have to figure out what is right for me now. I have to find happiness where I can, and I know that I cannot find it as a Prince. I cannot find it watching you marry the person I love completely, irrevocably. I have to go, dear sister, and for that I am sorry, but it’s better this way. You both have chosen and so I must choose too._

_ I know I should be more honourable than this. Tell you in person or stick by both of your sides like Chimney but I guess I’m not like that. I suppose I never have been. It’s why you will make a great ruler and I won’t. I’m too selfish wanting everything for myself and forgetting the good of others. But you would never do that, neither of you. _

_ I haven’t written a letter to Eddie, I tried but it hurts too much. Tell him I’m sorry. Tell him I love him. Tell him to be happy. I wish I could have met Christopher, but it wasn’t in my future. It’s in yours though, so when Christopher understands tell him about me? Tell him I would have loved him. Tell him I would have taught him how to wield a sword and how to ride. Take care of him like I would, like a father would- or a mother. Perhaps a mother is better. I never knew ours, so I wouldn’t know._

_ Be a family. Be happy. But don’t forget me, Maddie, and do me a favour? Don’t forget Chimney either._

_\- Your brother, _

_Buck_

…

When Eddie wakes up in the morning, his arm reaches out, searching for the warm body that was there when he closed his eyes for sleep. He reaches further and further, feeling the coldness of the linen against his skin like fire. He sits up and looks around, but Buck is nowhere to be seen. The light from the window is bright and blinding. Eddie holds his head up to his eyes to block it out as he wonders where his love has gone, but then his hand lands on something.

He looks down, removing his hand and seeing a ring. Black and silver. Eddie scrunches up his eyebrows and reaches down, picking it up. He looks it over and sees the phoenix almost immediately. It’s etched into the silver in such a way that when Eddie holds it up to the sun he sees flames dancing, or so that’s what it looks like. The bird that soars above all others, with a fire that never dies. The Buckingham Royal sigil.

Eddie’s first thought is that it’s Maddie, an early wedding gift for the day ahead but when he turns it over he finds it’s anything but. His breath hitches as he takes in the other carving, ‘_EE.’ _Eddie looks around the bed for something else, for anything else to tell him why this is here, but there’s nothing, only the ring. His heart is in his stomach, the dread that was barely there, that he didn’t even acknowledge, when he found Buck’s side of the bed empty, increases tenfold.

He needs to find Buck.

…

“Where is he?” Eddie asks impatiently as he runs into Maddie’s chambers. Chimney is right behind him but Maddie isn’t even surprised at the outburst. Instead she continues to stare down at the letter, tears falling. Chimney runs to her side in comfort as she holds out the letter for Eddie who grabs it before it can fall to the floor. He holds it up to his eyes, the ring, burning in his other palm, and reads.

And cries.

…

It’s small. By Buck’s standards, it is a small Hall, but it is big enough for him. It’s got many lands of freedom away from prying eyes, and trees that hide the place from any view coming from any direction. It has seven bedrooms, a kitchen, a shared room, and a few linen cupboards. By peasant standards it’s big, but by Buck’s standards, a Royal who lived in a castle that housed hundred, it’s small, but it’s nice. He stands in front of it, admiring, unable to make himself take another step forward. His memories of this place are hazy, but the feelings of comfort and happiness are not.

“Hello, Sir.” Comes a voice from his right. Buck, so caught up in his mind’s thoughts didn’t hear the woman coming.

“Good day.” Buck says with a nod. “You must be Henrietta, the groundskeeper.”

The woman nods. “I am, Sir. I was told you were coming only yesterday so you’ll have to excuse the mess. No one has lived here in Lancer halls for years.”

“It’s alright. I’m used to cleanliness, perhaps a little mess isn’t so bad?”

The woman looks at him as though he is on the verge of lunacy but does not push it. This man is her master now and a Knight nonetheless, it is not her place to question him. Besides it is possible that this Knight has been relieved of his active duties due to some mental disturbance. To retire to a faraway place such as this in order to retain any embarrassment from his noble family. It happens far more often than should be appropriate, but it happens, Henrietta knows this better than anyone.

“I live with a maiden, a cousin of mine in the cottage a few hikes that way. She can help with the upkeep until it is presentable for you.”

Buck nods. “Thank you. I would greatly appreciate it.”

Henrietta nods. “I don’t mean to push things, but she has a boy about seven, would I be alright if we brought him here? It is only that we’re so far away from town and he shouldn’t be left on his own yet.”

Buck smiles softly, sadly as he thinks of the portrait of young Christopher, his lover’s son. “Of course, it’s no trouble. I love children.”

“Thank you, Sir- Oh, my apologies, I should be calling you by your title. Thank you, Sir Evan.”

“Please,” Buck says, turning to her once again. “Call me Buck.”

“Then call me Hen.”

Buck nods, then turns toward the house, to his home now and takes a step closer, and then another, and another.


	15. "Would You Do Me The Great Honour..."

Maddie looks over the letters she’s composed with a sort of sad disposition, but if she’s being honest with herself there is a growing air in her. A growing lightness that overcomes her. She’s free. She can do as she pleases and she is no longer tied to any man- to her brother’s man. It feels good. It feels right. She only hope that all of those who these letters are meant for feel the same. Queen Athena, King Robertus, Princess Ababilia and her father King George, and Lord- soon to be King Birtus. She hopes they take the news well. She really does. Peace should be maintained above all else.

A loud knock on her chamber doors startles her out of her thoughts. She sits up taller and says in a clear voice, “Come in.” The door opens slowly to reveal Sir Howard- Chimney. He smiles almost sheepishly at her before bowing low. His head rises as the chamber doors behind him are shut tight. Maddie, shocked beyond belief to see him rises from her chair slowly, unsure. Chimney takes a careful, cautious step forward.

“Chimney?” She asks.

“Your Majesty.” He says with another low bow, his body nervous, but his eyes strong and determined.

“What are you doing here?”

“I could not stay away.”

“But- But Eddie… He needs you.” She says, her words a little garbled as she tries to get them out, still full of surprise at the appearance of the Knight.

“You need me more.” He tells her, his cheeks reddening as does Maddie’s.

“He is your King.”

“But you are my Queen.”

Maddie feels her heart constrict in the best way. Her eyes well up with tears she wasn’t expecting. Her hands come up to her stomach, holding onto each other nervously. She doesn’t know what to say or what to do, but Chimney seems to have thought of it all. He walks over a few more steps and then kneels in front of her. He takes her hands in his and holds on tightly, but still gently.

His eyes look up to her wide ones. “Would you do me the great honour, Queen Madeldra of Buckingham, of being my wife as well as my Queen?”

Maddie’s eyes overflow as she nods, her lips wide in a smile. “Of course I will. Of course.”

She tugs him up and they embrace in each other’s arms. Chimney lets out a long nervous breath. He honestly wasn’t sure if she would say yes, and Maddie for her part lets out an equal breath of her own, honestly not sure if he would ever ask, let alone return. She wasn’t sure if she would ever see him again after his and Eddie’s departure.

“I didn’t think you would have me as your husband.” Chimney can’t help but say into Maddie’s shoulder.

Maddie is quick to pull away and stare into his eyes. She’s hurt and surprised. Her hand cups his jaw, gently but firmly. “What do you speak of?”

“I am only a Knight. I am no King or Prince.” He shrugs sadly at the truth of the matter, of how he is not good enough, despite his overwhelming love for her.

“But you are.” She says it fiercely, her forehead pushed into his, touching them together as they both have tears in their eyes now. She looks up at him, skin to skin and says again, “You are.”

He reaches out, his fingers lightly touching the loose tendrils of dark brown hair. “You are a true Queen. You should marry a true King.”

“Are you taking back your proposal? Because Chimney, I will never love another the way that I love you. This I give you my word on.”

“I feel the same, Your Majesty.”

“You are to be my husband now, you should start calling me by my name.”

“How about my love instead?”

Their lips upturn into a blinding grin, meeting somewhere in the middle in a kiss that is interrupted by happy laughter more than once from them both.

…

“I will have to tell the Council tomorrow.” Maddie tells Chimney, her hands tightening in his grip. They sit next to each other at her table, Maddie working on paperwork and Chimney offering his assistance, both sneaking glances at the other at every opportunity, not quite believing that this is real. That they get to be happy. “They will not be happy, but I do not care, because I am the Queen and this makes me happy. And you should always please your Queen.”

She’s jesting with him, her lips in a teasing glint that Chimney can’t help but match before leaning over and kissing her cheek gently. When he pulls away her pale cheeks turn red, but her smile never falters.

“Do you think that they will be alright?” Maddie can’t help but ask a few moments later, her face now more serious.

Chimney smiles, nodding reassuringly. “Of course they will. They love each other, like I- like we love each other. They’ll figure it out. Before you know it there will be a letter coming to let us know.”

“Buck can be very stubborn.” Maddie adds, not fully convinced, then, “But I suppose Eddie will use his charm.”

Chimney pouts. “Excuse me? What charm?”

Maddie laughs and kisses him quickly. “Don’t worry, love, he has nothing on you.”

“I should hope not, Your- my love.”

Maddie laughs again and brings him close. She’s never felt this happy before. She has everything she’s ever wanted. She remembers the words she spoke to Chimney not too long ago, before her father died, and she remembers how much she meant them, but when the responsibility hit, she had to be a Queen, not a Lady, but now here in the arms of the man she loves she realizes she can have both. She can have it all.

_“I want it all, Chimney, or not at all.”_

She only hopes that Buck realizes it too, for himself, and that he doesn’t throw it away over stupid pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Eddie is going after his Prince, but is it going to be enough? Will Buck forgive and forget? Or will he let his pride and anger get in the way like Maddie is afraid of?


	16. Ours

“What are you doing here?” Buck asks in shock as Eddie walks through the door and comes in. Buck backs away from him, afraid and hurting. His heart thumps in his chest uncomfortably as it squeezes in a need to hold, to caress, to love. He wants to go to Eddie but he doesn’t. He stands and watches as Eddie looks around the room. It’s not much, a few cushioned chairs, a fireplace, and a bookshelf, not that Buck does much reading. Eventually the awkward and tense silence becomes too much and Buck asks, “How did you find me?”

“I bribed the record keeper.” Eddie says, his eyebrows up in mirth.

“You bribed the record keeper?” Buck doesn’t quite believe it. “There’s no way Lord- There’s- He wouldn’t. He’s the most-”

“I gave him 200 gold coins.”

Buck’s eyes widen comically. “You gave him- Why?”

“Because I needed to find you.” Eddie’s words are firm, uncompromising as he walks closer, his hand reaching out. He goes to cup Buck’s cheek, but Buck stops him. His hand on Eddie’s moving it up until it’s underneath the sunlight streaming in. Buck inspects his left hand under the light, the fire of the phoenix on the ring burning brightly.

“You’re wearing it.” Buck says it like a breath is being let out. He looks in wonder up at Eddie who smiles softly. His hand cups Buck’s and his other finds his jaw. He rubs his thumb across Buck’s features as his eyes bear into his.

“I’ve missed you.” He tells him, and Buck melts.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Buck tells him honestly as his eyes close briefly, basking in the moment. It’s only them now. Only them and their love, but then Buck remembers and his eyes snap open. He takes a step back, and then another. He’s untangled from Eddie who looks at him confused. “You’re marrying my sister.”

Eddie is quick to shake his head, walking closer up to him. “No, no I am not. I’ve left her, Buck, I’ve left my Kingdom.”

“What are you saying?”

“My uncle, Lord Birtus will be crowned King. As far as the Kingdom of Disterian is aware, I have died in a bandit’s raid. He has seven sons. He’ll be fine. The Kingdom will be fine. And you and me…”

Eddie trails off, unsure if Buck can accept this. If he even wants this after everything he’s put him through. He can see the wheels turning in Buck’s head as the realization of what Eddie is saying overcomes him and overwhelms him. He looks up then, his eyes on Eddie’s. Eddie expects him to smile, but what actually happens is something he wasn’t expecting, Buck starts crying.

“Love…” Eddie doesn’t want to touch him, not sure if he should.

Buck looks up, chest heaving. “We- We get our happ- happy ending.”

Eddie nods, the love in his chest blooming like a caterpillar finally turned into a butterfly, spreading its wings for the first time. “Yes, we do.”

Eddie’s hands are on Buck. Buck’s are on his. They kiss, lips meeting in relief, love, and fire. Buck never wants them to not be kissing, and Eddie is feeling pretty much the same. Buck tugs him toward his chambers, ready to take this somewhere more private, more comfortable, but then he remembers and stops. He pulls away, and stares at Eddie. Eddie looks back, confusion and worry in his eyes.

“What about Christopher?”

Eddie breaks out into a large grin. “He’s outside, Buck.”

“What?” Buck asks, surprised and suddenly nervous. “He is?”

“I couldn’t leave him behind.”

“Of course not.”

“I hope this doesn’t change your mind about us.” Eddie says as he licks his lips nervously.

“Of course not.” Buck says firmly. “He’s your son. He always comes first. I just- what if he doesn’t like me?”

Eddie laughs, kissing Buck’s jaw. “There’s no way that he won’t love you.”

_Anyone who meets you can’t help but love you._

Buck nods. “Alright. Alright I’m ready.”

Eddie smiles, his hand held out for Buck who laughs softly and links their fingers together. They walk out of the Hall, hand in hand to the carriage where Eddie’s son waits, surrounded by Eddie’s most trusted. Buck feels his heart beat faster as they approach. He’s scared and nervous, but he’s not unsure. He’s not unsure of Eddie’s love, or of the family they’ll have here; of the happiness. Besides, he already knows what room will be Christopher’s, Buck knows he’ll love it. It overlooks a pond. Eddie always said he loved to fish.

“Are you ready?”

Buck smiles, and opens the carriage door.

* * *

** Buck and Eddie live to be fifty three and sixty one respectively. Christopher grows up and despite his father’s best efforts for him to have a better life and career, chooses to stay close to his family. He works in the village nearby as a blacksmith. He doesn’t fall in love with any maiden, but the boy down the way. They adopt an orphan named Annalise and raise her in the Hall Christopher grew up in.**

** Maddie and Chimney marry a week after the engagement is announced. Their news is met with mixed reactions, but they push through. Maddie makes many reforms to the Kingdom including social support and orphanages throughout the Kingdom. They have their first son in the second year of their marriage. Three more boys follow before their final child, a girl is born. Unfortunately she is born with weak lungs and only lives until she is seven. Maddie reigns far fifty three years, despite the devastating loss of her husband at only twenty years into their marriage, she perseveres and becomes known for her kindness and firmness of rule.**

** The official story is that King Edmund and his son Christopher died in a bandit’s raid, leaving his uncle, King Birtus with the throne. Prince Everet died in similar circumstances. Both Kingdoms mourned for their respective monarch and heir, with Queen Madeldra and King Consort Sir Howard taking yearly trips to their graves for three weeks out of the year. Only to their most trusted was it known that they were visiting a believed to be desolate Hall, Lancer Hall in fact, and would stay there with the new Knight and his squire. Known to the villagers nearby as Sir Evan and Sir Edward.**

* * *

**Their happiest days are spent when they are altogether for those three weeks, laughing, and loving, and because of that, yes, they did live, Happily Ever After…**


	17. After

“And that is the story of Prince Everet and King Edmund.” Buck says with a smile, his eyes twinging with tears. He’s always been an emotional person, and this story has always stuck with him. No matter how many times he hears it or tells it, he still cries. He can’t help it.

Eddie looks up at him and smiles softly. “It’s beautiful.” He turns back down to the plaque below the tree planted in their memory by the Queer Rights Campaign. They petitioned and petitioned to have this here near the palace but King Tristan refused, until Buck stepped in. It’s the only time he’s used his Princely status and come away feeling good about himself. For that he’s happy that the democratic reforms are finally, finally being finalized. He no longer will be responsible for people, actual people. They’ll have elected rulers and he can do whatever he wants. Although he isn’t naïve enough to know it won’t be that easy.

“I’ve never heard of the story told like that.” Eddie says.

“Yeah, well it was a research project I did.” Buck laughs a little embarrassed. “I did all this research on them and found out about the Lancer Hall stuff as well as the unofficial accounts. As many as I could find considering it happened a thousand and a few hundred years ago.”

“Wow, that’s pretty awesome.”

Buck blushes, great now he thinks he’s a giant idiot. “Um, we should get back. The meeting tomorrow starts early, Your Grace.”

“Please,” Eddie says with a shake of his head, “We’re going to be a democratic nation soon. Call me Eddie.”

“Then call me Buck.”

Eddie nods and holds out his hand. Buck takes it, shaking firmly as he feels his heart beat just the little bit faster at the contact.

“Buck it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. Thank you so much for everything. And I really hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. :) <3


End file.
